Cuando eres un extraño
by Baluu
Summary: ¿Y si los padres de Remus Lupin hubiesen sido mas inflexibles, mas prejuiciosos? ¿Y si en vez de mandarle a Hogwarts le hubiesen mantenido en su hogar, prisionero? ¿Habria podido ser algo parecido a feliz? Dedicado a Flor Lupin, este fic participa en el reto Long Story 2.0 del foro de los Black.


**Hola Flor! Esto iba a ser originalmente un Sirius/Remus (y de hecho ese el nombre que tiene en mi compu), pero cosas pasaron en el camino (averigue que no te gustaba XDD). Entonces pensé no regalarte nada y seguir con mi idea original. Pero Remus me ha llevado por otros caminos, sin yo quererlo XDD,y pues, ahora si te lo puedo regalar.**

**Esto tendrá una segunda parte segura, pero no sé cuándo saldrá. Espero que te guste! (y espero no haberle hecho OoC a nadie, aunque siendo un WI es difícil saberlo XD)**

**I.**

Esa noche, después de lo fatal, cuando Remus abre los ojos, la luz de la lámpara le hiere. Muchísimo. Sin embargo, el dolor que le produce no se puede comparar a la angustia que transmite la mirada de sus padres, fija en la suya.

-¿Qué pasó, mama?-pregunta el hijo de los Lupin, con la voz aguda, propia de los niños pequeños.

Le hubiese gustado preguntarle más cosas. ¿Por qué me observáis como si fuese un fenómeno, mama, como si fuese a matarles de un momento de otro? No lo hare, les juro que no lo hare. Por favor, dejen de mirarme así, por favor, ¿por qué? Pero calla, porque tiene 5 y las palabras apenas le bastan para expresar su terror.

Sus padres continúan junto a él, en silencio. Hablen, por el amor de Dios, digan algo. Remus se siente como si hubiese cometido la peor de las travesuras. Ellos siguen sin pronunciar una palabra. Cuando caminan a la puerta de su habitación, que tiene un gracioso letrerito con su nombre que compraron en Londres la primavera pasada, su madre es la pronuncia las palabras que marcaran su existencia.

-Será por tu bien, hijo. Será por tu bien.

Y Remus siente latir algo desconocido dentro de él, por primera vez. Es el lobo, le saluda y le invita a la angustia. Cierra los ojos.

**II.**

Para el chico mayor de los Lupin, el concepto de prohibido es algo abstracto. Es que es complicado que alguien no te deje hacer cosas cuando los encargados de aquella titánica tarea, los padres de uno, no se atreven ni a tocarte. Muy complicado.

O sea, los padres de Remus hacen como que se preocupan por él y el chico les agradece el esfuerzo. Les agradece que le traigan discos que han averiguado que les gustan a los chicos de su edad, entre ellos por supuesto, los de The Beatles, que le compren comics muggles, que le muestren películas que creen que le pueden agradar. Aunque a veces preferiría que fuesen sinceros. Todo le parece una sarta de simulación y compromiso, mentiras por doquier. Quizás así son allá afuera, no lo sabe bien.

Es un preso, la casa es una jaula, la única cosa tangible que sabe prohibida traspasar. Gruñe animalescamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta y se resigna. Sus padres ya le han dicho que no ira a Hogwarts por ningún motivo, diga lo que diga aquel Dumbledore que les fue a ver el otro día. No y rotundamente no.

Aunque, bah, a veces piensa que es mejor. ¿Y si todos son como sus padres? Las cosas parecen complicadas y torcidas. Tal vez demasiado para un chico de 11 que está acostumbrado a sí mismo. No lo tiene claro y odia sentirse tan confundido.

Las únicas veces que tiene las cosas claras es cuando llega la luna llena, ese momento que es el centro de su vida, que le obliga a tener un terrorífico calendario puesto en la pared de su habitación, que le atemoriza hasta lo indefinible. Y baja al sótano. Y se sienta en aquella silla que odia con todas sus fuerzas. Y se encadena, los brazos, las piernas, todo que sea capaz de hacer daño. Y lentamente, los músculos se le tensan, estirándose más allá de lo imaginable, su piel se hace suave, es un pelaje, los dientes son colmillos y Remus deja de ser dueño de sí mismo.

**III.**

Olivander siempre recordaría la visita de los Lupin como una de las más extrañas de su larga vida. Y eso ya es decir mucho. Vio primero a los padres, una pareja seria, escalofriantemente seria, ambos vestidos con atuendos elegantes, de trabajo. Rostros rígidos en los que la sonrisa es forastera.

Se acercó a ellos con una curiosidad bien disimulada.

-Bienvenidos a Olivander, la tienda de varitas más antigua del Reino Unido. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? ¿Los señores Lupin, no? Pequeña, flexible, de roble la suya, ¿no señora?

Eso siempre alegraba a los magos adultos, maravillados como niños con la prodigiosa memoria del comerciante, pero no a Aurora Lupin. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y luego inclino la cabeza hacia abajo.

Olivander iba a acertar con los componentes de la varita de William Lupin, cuando este último le interrumpió, brusco.

-Queremos una varita para nuestro hijo.

Cuando termino de decir aquello, un niño apareció entre sus piernas, agitándole el abrigo negro. Era menudo y bajo para su edad, pálido, de nariz prominente. Pero fueron los ojos los que impactaron a Olivander. Eran, pues, por no hallar otra manera de decirlo, impropios de su edad. Profundos, dolorosos, acusadores. El vendedor de varitas demoró un rato en hallar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú, pequeño?

-Remus-dijo con una vocecita suave, poco acostumbrada a las palabras.

-Encontraremos algo para ti, sígueme.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que les vio partir, caminando lentamente, el pequeño Remus caminando entre ellos. Suspiró, con la cabeza de suposiciones, cada cual más imposible que la otra. Sin embargo, no tardó en llegar un cliente nuevo, ansioso, expectante que la varita correcta le encontrara.

El último pensamiento que Olivander dedicó a Remus Lupin ese día, era que parecía un niño infinitamente triste, poseído por una de esas que no se curan jamas.

**III.**

El tiempo se arrastra, lunas llenas pasan y se ven, el temor llega a su ápice y se va. Remus está en su habitación, espiando a los vecinos, tratando de develar su extraño comportamiento. ¿Por qué, en cuanto se va el señor Nair, otro hombre entra a ver a la señora del mismo apellido? El chico observa cómo se abrazan, cariñosamente cree –al menos, más cariñosos de lo que son sus padres-, y luego desparecen a lo que supone las habitaciones. El misterio de los Nair.

Se plantea preguntárselo a sus padres, para arrepentirse a los dos segundos de esa estúpida decisión. Ellos ya no le hablan, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Remus supone que es porque cada vez se está transformando en un lobo más grande, poderoso, destructivo, violento. Lo puede sentir en sus músculos contraídos y en las cadenas metálicas cada vez más gastadas. Se pregunta que pasara cuando sea un adolescente pleno. ¿Sera eso equivalente a ser un hombre lobo totalmente formado?

Le gustaría leer sobre el tema, como lee los comics muggles o El Profeta cuando sus padres salen de casa, pero esta lo ya dicho antes, sus padres y el mutismo absoluto, tanto para el asunto de la licantropía como para casi todos los asuntos de la vida cotidiana. Como aquello de los Nair, algo que espera averiguar alguna vez. Sigue mirando por la ventana, pensando en sus vecinos y en un sinfín de cosas más. Quizás, tal vez, son palabras demasiado manoseadas en sus pensamientos.

Abajo, su madre le llama a cenar.

-Siéntate, Remus. Tenemos que hablar.

Es entonces cuando Remus presiente que algo va mal. ¿Hablar? Toma asiento en su lado de la mesa, sus padres frente a él, mirándole ansiosos, expectantes de cada reacción de su único hijo.

-Creemos, hijo-su padre que suele hacer gala de una seguridad aplastante, titubea en cada palabra como si se le fuese la vida en ello- que sería más prudente que desde ahora en adelante trasladases tus cosas al sótano.

Y que no salieses nunca más de allí, completa Remus. Guarda silencio porque sabe que pronto le comunicaran el motivo de su decisión. Les observa, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

-Vas a tener un hermano, Remus- su madre le sonríe, triste.

Por un momento, su hijo, por ahora el único, tiene la sensación de que le duele comunicarle de esta manera que su confinamiento se hace definitivo y más estricto que nunca, aislándole sin remedio del resto de los humanos. Lo desecha.

Decide, en ese momento y tan ferviente como es capaz un chico lobo de trece años, que no los necesita. Ni a sus padres, ni al resto de la humanidad.

**IV.**

Enciende la maquina muggle (que decidió un día llevar de la sala de estar al sótano y nadie se atrevió a cuestionarle) y pone la aguja sobre el disco. People are strange, when you're a stranger, faces look ugly when you're alone. Women seem wicked, when you're alone. Cuánta razón hombre, cuánta razón. Remus tiene la sensación de que podría estar escuchando esa música todo el día, tirado en su colchón, que ya tiene las mismas sabanas de blanco dudoso hace por lo menos dos meses.

Sigue el ritmo con las manos, con la cabeza, con todo el cuerpo. Lo adora. Adora el jazz, el descontrol al que le invita, ese me da lo mismo lo que tu piensas, la rebeldía en estado puro. Lo adora.

Le conoce porque a veces aparecen regalos en su bandeja de desayuno, muy posiblemente de Aurora, su madre. En la imagen que tiene de él en su pieza (una imagen muggle, tristemente, sería la cosa más guay del mundo que se moviese) el cantante aparece, torso desnudo, espaldas anchas y omóplatos prominentes. Pelo rizado, sin control.

Remus se identifica con él cuando se mira al espejo, le parece que comparten algo en la manera de mirar. Quizás, se dice, lo que viene diciéndose a sí mismo desde pequeño. Sigue mirándose al espejo, como si tratase de desentrañar un secreto ancestral. Ya tiene quince y cada día hay algo nuevo en su reflejo, aunque muchas veces ni lo nota. Se dice a si mismo que quizás debe cortarse el pelo, ya le pasa por mucho del hombro. Lo descarta y vuelve a la cama.

Se inclina levemente. Joder, dejó el libro demasiado lejos. Mete la mano debajo de la espalda, contorsionándose de un lado y otro. Joder con el desorden. No está por ninguna parte el puto palo, va a tener que levantarse. Se sienta, en la penumbra que reina en el gélido sótano no divisa demasiado. Es entonces cuando la siente en su pie.

Accio libro. Se sonríe, mientras murmura lumus.

**VI.**

El viento le golpea en el rostro. ¡Está afuera! Casi que no lo puede creer. El pelo largo se le enrosca alrededor del cuello y alrededor de los tobillos desnudos. El corazón se le agolpa en la garganta y ni siquiera siente el frio.

Él tan solo empujo un poco la puerta, mientras se paseaba por el desierto living comedor. Y ahí estaba. ¡La puerta estaba abierta!, ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese imaginado algo similar. Volvió al sótano a buscar algo de abrigo, cuando pasó frente a un espejo. Allí le devuelve la mirada un amasijo de facciones angulosas y cicatrices auto infligidas, un extraño de pelo largo.

Algo muy dentro de él le susurra que está prohibido, que sus padres tienen razón al encerrarle. Que ese salvaje que le observa desde el otro lado está encerrado en su hogar desde que tiene memoria por algo. Por alguien. Por un maldito cuerpo celeste que completa su ciclo una vez al mes y le transforma en alguien que desconoce, que no puede controlar.

Aunque, para decir verdad, tampoco es que pueda controlar muchas cosas en su vida. El solo pensamiento le hace sonreír por lo prohibido que resulta. Prohibido, prohibido. Prohibido prohibir, le parece escuchar la voz de Jim Morrison dentro de su alma. Sonríe, quizás ser un lobo no es tan desagradable, su esencia animalesca le llama, le tira, le seduce y le saca de una vez fuera de la casa, acompañado de una botella de whisky fuego.

Camina por calles solitarias, pletórico de alcohol y libertad. Le sonríe a la negrura, la adora, la venera. Se sienta en el borde de la acera y bebe a sorbitos de la botella. Feliz, borracho, harto de sí mismo y de sus quince años, pensando en todo lo que viene y vendrá ahora que se sabe libre, al menos dentro de la relatividad del tiempo y el espacio. El muggle Einstein, Jim Morrison y las puertas de la percepción ante sus ojos.

Reza por que no vuelvan sus padres, aunque el pensamiento se viene tan rápido como llego. Se entretiene formando fantasías en el aire, bebiendo alcohol y todo aquello que bulle a su alrededor. Desea que la noche no termine jamas y vuelve a sonreír. La luna le llama.

**VII.**

Remus toca piano. Lo hace antes de lo mordiesen y lo siguió hace haciendo después, aprendiendo por sí mismo. Es por eso que alguien experto diría que el chico es de esos que tocan más sentimiento que técnica, con ese algo que le sale de las extrañas, que necesita ver la luz de vez en cuando para no destruirle por dentro. Para no acabar con su fe oculta, su esperanza de que todo mejore.

Remus toca piano. Se deja arrastrar por él, como por la luna, por la hermosa luna llena que guarda dentro de él. Y es este mismo él que lo lleva a entrar a ese bar, un jazz suave y engañoso, seductor como los sueños, como el inconsciente. Es un lugar pequeño y confortable, fuera parece una sucursal del Himalaya. Dentro, todos hablan en voz baja, escuchan al pianista. A la pianista. Una chica delgada, con cierta apariencia ratonesca, dedos que vuelan sobre las teclas blancas, expresión de infinito placer.

El chico de los Lupin le observa, fascinado. Sabe que no conoce a mucha gente (sus padres y Lyle son los únicos que componen su exigua lista), pero ella le parece sublime. Los dedos, largos y delgados, son demasiado mágicos como para pertenecer a una muggle. Sus dedos, la música y su cabello marrón, brillante. No se da cuenta, pero dentro de nada está junto a ella. Sigue sus movimientos, uno por uno, como acaricia el piano, como si la música se tratase de un amor violento, tormentoso.

Le ve ejecutar una pieza tras otra, embelesado, sin notar que ella le echa una mirada de vez en cuando, entre atemorizada y complacida. Por ello se sobresalta cuando, entre una pieza y otra, la pianista le dirige la palabra.

-Soy Laura, ¿y tú?

-Re-re-remus.

Se sonroja. Trata de sonar despreocupado y natural, pero las palabras no le salen. Ella vuelve a hablarle, para su infinita sorpresa.

-¿Tocas?

Asiente torpemente.

-¿Los Beatles?

Si estuviera del todo metido en su cuerpo, le diría que los Beatles son para nenas y que a él le gustan muchísimo más los Doors. Pero no es así, su alma flota, perdida en algún lugar entre el piso y el infinito. Vuelve a asentir. Ella esboza las primeras notas de Hey Jude y se corre hacia un lado. Remus tarda un momento.

Y antes que se dé cuenta, interpreta a dúo Hey Jude. Y se dice a sí mismo, hey Remus, take a sad song, and make it better.

Quizá sea posible.


End file.
